Doll House
by WANNABLE
Summary: Menurut orang, Seonho adalah anak yang sempurna. Namun mereka hanya melihatnya berdasarkan sampulnya saja. [Guanlin x Seonho] [Jihoon x Jinyoung]
1. chapter 1

**DOLL HOUSE**

 **.**

 **Main Pairing :**

 **Guanlin x Seonho**

 **Jihoon x Jinyoung**

 **Other :**

 **Wanna one member**

 **.**

Yoo Seonho dikenal sebagai siswa yang sempurna di sekolahnya W.O Senior High School. Meskipun dia adalah murid kelas 10, banyak wanita dan laki-laki yang mengantri agar mendapatkan tempat di hatinya.

Bermodalkan otak yang cerdas dengan IQ 165 dan semua prestasi yang ia raih dalam bidang akademik maupun nonakademik , wajah lugu yang fresh, ketampanan diatas rata-rata, tubuh ramping dan tinggi badan bak model, kekayaan yang berlimpah, kepribadian baik dan polos. Yoo Seonho dengan mudah mendapatkan perhatian semua orang.

Jangan lupa keluarganya yang sempurna itu. Ayahnya pemilih perusahaan listrik yang paling berpengaruh di Korea Selatan. Ibunya memiliki kecantikan yang diatas rata-rata dan kecantikannya itu menurun ke dua anaknya. Kakaknya Yoo Jinyoung, terkenal sebagai murid yang berprestasi seperti Seonho, wajah yang tampan, serta kepribadian yang baik.

Sempurna. Itulah kata yang tepat untuk Seonho. Namun, siapa sangka di balik kesempurnaannya Seonho menyimpan suatu rahasia yang bahkan sahabat baiknya Lee Daehwi dan Lee Woojin tidak ketahui.

Dia melihat sesuatu yang orang lain tidak lihat.

Ayahnya adalah seorang brengsek yang sering bermain dengan pelacur dan tidak peduli akan keadaan rumah yang hancur. Ibunya yang depresi, alkohol adalah makanan sehari-harinya. Kakaknya yang memilih untuk pergi dari rumah dan lebih sering memilih klub sebagai sandarannya.

Hidupnya sangat hancur hingga ia bertemu dengan kedua sahabat baiknya Lee Daehwi dan Lee Woojin. Dengan perlahan mereka mewarnai hidup Seonho dan menyembuhkannya.

Namun semuanya berubah hingga ia bertemu dengan kakak kelasnya bernama Lai Guanlin. Orang yang sangat dia benci dan Seonho anggap sebagai ancaman untuk hidupnya.

D-O-L-L H-O-U-S-E

To be continued


	2. Perfect Family

**DollHouse**

 **[Perfect Family]**

 **.**

 **Guanlin x Seonho**

 **Jinyoung x Jihoon**

 **Seonho x Jinyoung**

 **.**

 **PRAAAANK**

Seonho memutar bola mata indahnya dengan malas ketika indra pendengarannya menangkap suara barang yang pecah. Dia lebih memilih duduk manis di kamar sambil mendengarkan lagu kesukaannya dan bermain dengan boneka anak ayamnya.

 _"APA KAU SUDAH GILA?"_ Suara berat dari ayahnya itu membuat dia berhenti bermain. Dia menoleh ke jam dinding di kamarnya.

Jam kamarnya menunjukkan pukul 20.30 "pantas saja mereka sudah membuka topeng mereka"

Seonho berdiri dari posisi duduknya dan mengintip dari celah pintu kamarnya yang terhubung langsung ke ruang keluarga. Dia dapat melihat dengan jelas ibunya yang sedang menangis sambil memegang pipinya yang terlihat merah.

"mereka mulai lagi" gumamnya dengan datar.

Dia mengambil tas sekolahnya dan memasukkan bukunya "mereka membuatku muak saja" ucapnya dengan helaan nafas yang panjang.

Dia tidak peduli dengan kedua orang tuanya yang menurutnya gila itu. Baginya mereka hanyalah beban yang di berikan saat dia terlahir di dunia. Awalnya dia sangat menyayangi kedua orang tuanya. Tapi hanya di awal saja.

Dia keluar dari kamar dengan tas sekolah di punggungnya dan berlalu menuju pintu keluar. Seonho menghentikan langkahnya sejenak dan melihat kedua orang tuanya yang masih berkelahi.

"kalian sangat memalukan" ucapnya dengan sangat santai.

Dia memiringkan kepalanya saat kedua orang tuanya berhenti kelahi dan melihat kearahnya. Senyuman meremehkan keluar dari bibirnya "yang satunya adalah seorang brengsek yang dengan mudahnya menjual penisnya untuk para pelacur" ucapnya dan membalikkan badannya untuk pergi "dan yang satunya lagi adalah seorang ibu yang bahkan tak pantas mendapatkan gelar seorang ibu"

"apa kalian pantas di sebut sebagai orang tua? Cih. Kurasa tidak" Seonho keluar dari rumahnya yang megah bak istana. Meninggalkan kedua orang tuanya yang terdiam dan tertegun akan perkataannya.

* * *

Seonho mengendarai mobilnya dengan santai menuju rumah sederhana yang dibelinya sejak ia SMP. Dia memarkirkan mobil sport kuningnya di dalam garasi rumah. Baginya rumah asli yang di tempati orangtuanya adalah tempat yang terlalu memalukan untuk teman-temannya kunjungi. Walaupun orangtuanya bersikap ramah pada teman-temannya, Seonho tetap saja merasakan bahwa keluarganya terlalu menjijikkan.

Bel rumah pribadinya berbunyi. Seonho menautkan alisnya bertanya-tanya siapa yang datang selarut ini ke rumahnya.

Dia membuka sedikit pintunya dan mengintip. Seringaian muncul di bibir empuknya ketika melihat kakaknya Yoo Jinyoung sedang menopang tubuhnya agar tidak mudah jatuh dengan bau alkohol yang sangat kuat dari bajunya.

Seonho membuka pintu rumahnya menatap kakaknya dengan tatapan mengejek "maaf tapi aku tidak menerima sampah" ucapnya dengan santai.

Jinyoung dengan segerap mengunci pergerakkan Seonho saat ia hendak menutup rapat pintu rumahnya. Mata tajam Jinyoung berubah menjadi sayu menandakan kalau dia sedang mabuk total.

Jinyoung mengecup bibir Seonho yang terdiam "aku merindukanmu" ucapnya dengan kekehan kecil di akhir.

Dengan santai Jinyoung berjalan menuju kamar tamu di rumah Seonho dengan sempoyongan. Seonho memutar bola matanya malas dan menutup pintu rumahnya dengan kasar.

Dia menyusul Jinyoung yang sekarang sudah berbaring sambil memegang kepalanya yang terasa sangat sakit. Seonho melipat kedua tangannya di dapan dada dan menatap Jinyoung dengan tatapan dinginnya.

"keluar" ucap Seonho dengan nada yang terlampau datar.

Jinyoung mendudukkan dirinya dan menatap Seonho dengan senyuman sendunya "tapi aku merindukanmu" ucapnya.

Jinyoung berdiri dari posisinya berjalan menuju Seonho yang berada di pintu kamar. Dia memeluk Seonho dengan sangat erat dan menciumi leher jenjang milik Seonho "apa kau akan tetap bertingkah seperti ini?" tanyanya dengan tatap sayu menatap langsung ke kedua mata Seonho.

Seonho menatap _'kakak'_ nya itu dengan tatapan mengejeknya "kau menjijikkan dasar sampah"

Seringaian kecil muncul di bibir Jinyoung. Dia mencium bibir Seonho dengan lumatan-lumatan lembutnya "dan orang yang menjijikkan ini, mencintaimu Yoo Seonho" ucapnya dengan suara rendah dan sedikit serak.

Seonho mendorong kuat tubuh Jinyoung hingga Jinyoung mundur beberapa langkah. Dia mengelap kasar bibirnya dan menatap Jinyoung dengan tajam "aku adikmu _hyung_ " ucapnya dengan datar.

"sadarlah" Seonho beranjak pergi menuju kamarnya meninggalkan Jinyoung yang menatap punggungnya dengan sendu.

Jinyoung sadar dari lamunannya dan menyusul Seonho ke kamar adik yang dia cinta itu. Dia tersenyum kecil ketika mendapati adiknya itu dengan berbaring dia ranjang King Sizenya dan membelakanginya.

Jinyoung naik ke ranjang berselimut kuning milik adiknya dan memeluknya dari belakang. Dia mengecup kepala Seonho dengan sayang dan tersenyum tipis "aku akan tetap mencintaimu"

Seonho terdiam merasakan tangan hangat Jinyoung yang memeluknya erat. Deruan nafas terartur milik Jinyoung menerpa leher jenjangnya. Dia membalikkan badannya dan memperhatikan wajah kakaknya yang terbilang sempurna itu. Dengan segera dia memeluk kakaknya itu dengan lembut "aku juga" ucapnya dengan singkat dan menyusul Jinyoung ke alam mimpinya.

* * *

Seonho membuka kedua matanya ketika merasakan sesuatu yang sedikit lembab menerpa wajahnya. Dia menatap kakaknya yang sedang menciumi wajahnya dengan senyuman tipis.

"morning my princess" ucap Jinyoung dengan santai dan berhenti menciumi wajah Seonho.

Seonho tersenyum singkat dan berdiri dari posisinya dengan rambut yang berantakkan. Jinyoung menyerahkan handuk kepadanya dengan senyuman hangatnya "cepatlah kita bisa terlambat sekolah"

Seonho mengambil handuk itu tanpa berkata apapun. Dia beranjak menuju kamar mandi.

Jinyoung menatap punggung adiknya itu dengan senang. Perkataan Seonho semalam membuatnya bersemangat hari ini "ahh.. aku jadi semakin mencintainya" ucapnya dan menyalakan rokoknya dengan santai. Dia berjalan keluar rumah Seonho untuk merokok. Dengan santai dia menyesap rokok itu dan menikmati asap yang keluar dari mulutnya. Dia menyalakan mobil ferari hitam keluaran terbarunya dengan santai.

Matanya berbinar ketika melihat Seonho sudah rapi dengan seragam sekolahnya dan tas hitam kebesaran miliknya. Dengan segera dia keluar dari mobilnya dan membuang rokoknya yang sudah mati itu kesembarang tempat. Dia mendatangi Seonho dan merangkul santai pinggang ramping adiknya.

Seonho memutar kedua bola matanya malas dan melepas rangkulan Jinyoung dengan kasar "cepatlah" ucapnya dengan singkat dan memasuki mobil Jinyoung.

 **D-O-L-L H-O-U-S-E**

 **tbc**


End file.
